


Pokèmon Spin The Bottle

by ninjafrog3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the main cast of Pokèmon were all friends, and decided to play spin the bottle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokèmon Spin The Bottle

It is late at night and we are sitting in a hotel in Cerulean City. It is me (Jessie), James, Ash, Misty, Brock (I don't know why we were hanging out with them) and Officer Jenny. We have been playing board games all night and we are sitting in a circle. I am facing James, Ash is facing Misty and Brock is facing Officer Jenny.  
“Hey, I have an idea! Let's play spin the bottle!” says Misty. “Does everyone know how to play?”   
We all say yes, apart from Ash.  
“How do you play, Misty?” asks Ash.  
“You sit in a circle and put a bottle in the middle and someone spins it. Then you kiss whoever it lands on. Say Jessie spun it and it landed on Brock, they would have to kiss. Do you get it?” asks Misty.   
“Yeah. Thanks Misty,” says Ash. We put a bottle in the middle.  
“Ash, you start,” I say.  
“Ok.” Ash spins the bottle. It lands on Misty. They pretend to kiss, but I notice.  
“Come on, you two. Kiss properly,” I say. They kiss properly.  
“Your go, Brock,” says James. Brock spins the bottle. It lands on Officer Jenny. Brock practically dives forward to kiss her.   
“James, your go,” says Misty. He spins the bottle and it lands on me. We kiss. We were the only couple who didn't mind kissing. We all ended up kissing everyone. Lt. Surge and Sabrina even end up joining us. It is a great night and we play games until dawn. But most of the night was spent playing spin the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. It was really short but I've been wanting to upload it for a while.


End file.
